Mi Corazon Tracionado
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: El Corazon De Fiona Sufrio Nuevamente, Ahora Ya No Tiene Deceos De Vivir Si Ella Jamas Puede Ser Feliz, Pero Lo Que Ella Esperaba Ser Su Final, Solo Es Otra Oportunidad Para Una Nueva Gran Aventura ALGO DE LEMON, ESO CREO...ARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO xD
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "El Collar De Luna"**

-**Mi Mundo Se Destrozo, Mis Ilusiones, Mis Sueños...MI Futuro- **las grises nubes del reino de Aaa acompañaban en el llanto a una bella chica de cabellos rubios, piel blanca tan tercia y sedosa vestía con una linda blusa azul, una falta un poco corta de azul rey, calcetas que llagan hasta sus rodillas y unas lindas zapatillas negras, abrazando con sus brazos tenia una mochila verde y un gorrito blanco con orejas de conejo -**Yo Solo Fui, Su Simple Juguete...Me Uso...Yo Jamas, Le Importe- **decía la chica con tal desanimo, mientras el sonido de las olas chocaban contra el risco donde ella se encontraba sentada, ella solo tenia la mirada baja, su corazón había sufrido tantas cosas, innumerables rechazos de un ser mu querido para echa, la aceptación de que jamas podrá tener una linda relación con alguien sin la necesidad de que sea lastimada...y ahora **-El Sera Padre De De Un Bebe Que Ni Es Mio- **decía la chica mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, dejo sus pertenencias a un lado de ella se levanta de su lugar y solo se toma un simple tiempo para quitarse su blusa, sus zapatillas y caletas por ultimo su falda para dejarla dentro de su mochila para solo quedar en rompa interior -**No Hay Lugar Para Mi En Este Mundo-** dicho esto, la chica dio un paso al frente, para ya muy pronto sus mejillas sean acariciadas por el viento, mientras caía directo al mar, antes de llegar al agua alguien pronuncio su nombre por ultime vez -**!FIONA!- **fue lo único que se escucho antes de entrar en las frías aguas y dejarse arrastras por las corrientes hasta donde ella creía, su final.

**~Unas Horas Antes~**

Apenas se encontraba amaneciendo en las bellas praderas del Aaa, justamente en la casa del árbol justamente en la que vivía una gran Heroína de aquellas tierras, valiente, fuerte y muy alegro, desde hace meses ella había terminado con el Príncipe Flama por el simple echo de que ninguno de los dos podía ser feliz por esa relación sin la necesidad de que se lastimen entre si y ya hace varios años que termino de incistirle al Príncipe Gumball (***Cof* Gay *Cof***) de que sea su novio o de intentar seducirlo, tampoco estaba tan desesperada, que sintió que ya era hora de levantarse, sus ojos pesadamente se fueron abriendo para ver aquel lugar que eran adentro de sus cobijas, pesadamente saco una mano de entre las cobijas, tomar un almuada y arrojarse la a un pequeño bulto que se encontraba en el cajón de un ropero frente a su cama

-arriba Cake, ya amaneció dijo la chica mientras salia de sus cobijas mostrando su cabello rubio algo desordenado, su pijama constaba de un Top Azul cielo y un pants azul marino, ella salio de su cama para irse a arreglar, hoy seria un maravilloso día debido a que tendría una linda tarde con su novio Marshal Lee -arriba Cake o es que a cazo no quieres ir a ver a Lord Monocromonicorm- (creo que así se escribe ._.) dijo la chica mientras intentaba despertar a su hermana

-espera Niña, que hoy no me siento bien- decía la gata aun medio dormida -yo creo que hoy me quedo en casa- menciono Cake antes de cubrirse con su cobija

-ta bueno hermana, espero que te mejores pronto Cake, bueno me alistare para irme rapido al dulce reino y terminar mis deveres como heroina- dijo Fiona mientras entraba rapido al baño a pesar de que tenia prisa, tardo mas de media hora en salir (no se que rayos hacen las mujeres hay adentro, una vez me dejaron mas de 30 min afuera de mi propio baño y les digo que ya me urgía entrar ._.) para cuando salio ya tenia su blusa azulada, su falda azul rey, sus calsetas y sus zapatillas, su cabello arreglado y dentro de su gorrito blanco con orejas de conejo y como tenia un mechon de su cabello fuera de su gorrito -ya me voy Cake, no me esperes despierta- dijo Fino bajando rapido a la cocina, en el camino tomo su mochila verde con sus cosas dentro de ella, toma un desayuno rapido y sale en camino al dulce Reino, no demora mucho, ya que en el camino se encontró con unos cuantos contratiempos, unos cuantos duendes malevolos molestando, Lobos-Cientificos y alguno que otro molesto guerrero intentando desafiarla, al venselos a todos amenaso a un lobo en convertirlo en Loba si no la lleva rapido al Dulce Reino (subale, subale xD) cuando llego rapido deja el lobo inconsiente y entra al dulce Reino -hay no, me tomo mas tiempo de lo esperado, tengo que terminar con todo antes del anocheser- decia Fiona desesperada, no le tomo mucho llegar al castillo para encontrarse con el dulce Principe

-oh, Fiona, que bueno verte por aqui- decia Gumball viendo llegar a la humana -estaba a punto de llamarte, necesitaba de tus servios para una mision- dijo Gumball volteando a ver a la humana

-me alegra, saber...eso- decia entre cortado la chica devido al cansancio, se toma su tiempo para reponerse y luego escuchar al principe hablar

-Fiona, si no te es mucha molestia, necesito que vayas a revisar unos extraños informes que me llegaron, por lo que escuche un poderoso articulo existe y que por aquellos lugares se encuentra, varios se enteraron del tal poder y si cae en malas manos, no sabemos que es lo que podria suceder- decia Gumball un tanto serio, Fiona noto esto, pero fue mas la emocion que sintio al saber la buena aventura que esta a punto de realizar

-no se preocupe Principe Gumball, yo me encargare de todo- dijo Fiona emocionada, Gumball le sorio a la heroína, entonce le explico donde estaba tal articulo desea por toda la gente, sin esperar mas, salio del dulce Reino en busca de una nueva aventura, pasado el rato, ya se encontraba en el Reino Helado, con cautela, evitaba ser vista por la Reina Helada -muy bien, tengo que ir a a la zona mas peligrosa del Reino Helado y buscar una entrada, me lo dicen como si fuera tan facil- decia Fiona un poco desepcionada, tardo un poco en llegar a la zona que le habian mensionado y sin que se lo esperara, fue rodeada por sinco tipos con armaduras -asi que, no soy la unica que quiere ese articulo, pues a entrarle- dicho esto los caballero fueron hacia ella con sus espadas blandidas, Fiona saca su espada de cristal purpura de su mochila y empieza a pelear contra sus enemigos, varios intentaro hacerle de frente, pero ella era fuerte y veloz para ellos, uno intento dar un golpe por la espalda, pero solo resivio un buen corte con la espada de cristal -agamos esto rapido, tengo una cinta en...- Fiona no se lo crei, ya estaba a punto de anochecer -rayos- Fiona con las tecnicas que habia aprendido cuando entro en el santuario secreto del Ninja de la Reina Helada logro vencer rapido a los caballeros -!lluvia de picos!- dijo Fiona y de sus manos salieron miles de estrellas ninja dejando fuera de combate a sus oponentes, para su buena suerte, entro a la primera cueba que encontro y hay se encontraba, un hermosa collar con una piedra colgando de esta, cuando Fiona la tomo la piedra de esta se formo una media Luna de zafiro con una pequella estrella a su lado de diamente -que hermoso- dijo Fiona, pero rapido recciono y se fue directo a la casa de su novio Marshall, hoy justamente se cumplian su aniversario de dos años juntos, ya habia anochesido para cuando Fiona llego a la cueva donde vivia su novio, rapido entra y ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de su novio, estuvo a punto de tocar para cuando escucho voces dentro, miro por la ventana con cuidado de no ser vista y cuando diviso las voces, sintio como se le ervia la sangre de la rabia -Ashley- dijo con enojo al ver a la chica de cabellos Blanco que llegaban hasta su cintura, piel palida como la de Marshall, unos ojos rojisos como un rubi, bestia una blusa negra sin mangas y un pantalon de mesclilla gastado un poco suleto de la sintura, con cuiosidad empezo a ecuchar la conversacion

-Marshall, yo solo queria disculparme por lo malcriada que e sido y de como me e comportado- decia Ashley con tristeza en su voz Marshall solo flotaba sobre el sofa junto a su ex-novia con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado -se que estas enojado con migo y te comprendo, mereses estarlo- decia la peli-blanca con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de tristeza, Marshall la conosia muy y escucharla de esa manera era totalmente extrallo, la volte a ver con cara de imprecion -pero encerio, no solo e venido a disculparme...si no tambien a decirte que, yo...nosotros...-Ashely buscaba la forma para decir aquellas palabras que guardaban en su pecho -vamos a ser padres- dijo Ashley con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa, Marshall con la boca abierta hasta no mas poder osolo se ocurrio decir

-q-q-...!Que nosotros ?!- dijo Marshall saliendo de su imprecion, ni siquiera recuerda cuando lo hizo con ella -Ashley, a mi no me vengas a echar la bronca de otro y de tus estupideces, si dices la verdad que estas embarazada ese hijo no puede llegar a ser mio...!Jamas Lo Hicimos!- decia Marshall ya casi con la ganas de golpear a la chica por hacerlo responsable de una de sus estupideses

-Marshall, por favor, tienes que creerme, este bebe que estoy esperando es tanto mio como tu yo- decia Ashley ya casi llorando, sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas -yo jamas te mentiria en una sintuacion como esta- decia la chica ya casi rogandole de rodillas que no la deje sola con tal responsavilidad

-!mientes, jamas hicimos el amor, como rayos puedes caer tan bajo al echarme la responsabilidad de tus malditas acciones!- decia Marshall ya enojada

-que, a acazo no lo recuerdas Marshall?- dijo Ashely tomando la atencion del rey de los vampiros

-re-recordar que cosa?- dijo Marshal un poco nervioso

- a la noche en la que tu madre hizo una fiesta en la Nocheosfera por los años en que tu madre esta al mando- explico la chica secandose las lagrimas y hacercandoce al chico confundiodo, extrallamente recuerda aquella noche

-si, lo recuerdo- dijo el chico mas calmado que nada, recordo al instante, como se habia enborrachcado y como se encontro con su Ex-novia y la habia llevado a uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo de su madre y fue hay donde acurrio todo, los besos con lenguita que se daba, los gratos gemidos de la chica "Ahh, Mas, Mas fuerte Marshall", de como el saboreaba los erecto pesones de la chica sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas y de como al final, sin la proteccion requerdia, Marshall se vino dentro de ella -todo, todo fue tan rapido- dijo Marshall con cara de confucion -no puede ser, voy a ser padre...- dijo Marshall aun sin salir de su asombro, intentaba encontrar algo que lo sacara de eso en su mente, si fue drogado por Ashley, si fue ella quien lo violo sin su consentimiento, pero nada, el bebio alchol y fue el quien casi viola a Ashley de no ser que el le dijo0 que le extrallaba y la seguia amando, pero luego escucho como unos pazos se alejaban de su casa, a lo lejos vio un punto blanco alejarse -!Fiona!- grito Marshall haciendo a un lado a Ashley para perseguir a su novia, Fiona solo corrio y corrio y corrio, hasta llegar a un acantilado, se sento a la orilla de este y solo miro en su mano derecha el collar que habia conseguido, esta lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de dolor

- si eres tan poderosa como dicen, alejame de este dolor, llevame a algun lugar donde pueda ser feliz...o donde pueda encontrar a alguien que siempre este a mi lado sin que me traicione- dicho esto Fiona espero a que algo pasara, pero no paso nada, se empezo a deseperar y con enojo tomo el collar -!Eres Un Pedazo De Chatarra Inservible!- grito la chica con enojo y lo lanzo a las aguas de4l oceano, tomo su tiempo para meditar las cosas y tomo una decision, mientras lejos de hay Marshall buscaba y buscaba desesperada mente a Fiona con temor a que haga algo estupido, para su suerte, ella hiba a hacer lo que el se temia, rapido Marshall vio a Fiona en ropa interior y como dava un paso hacia al acantilado y caia en el frio bacio -!FIONA!- grito mientras flotaba directo a la orilla para solo ver como, Fiona, habia desaparecido -!FIONAAAAAAA!-.

**~_CONTINUARA_~**


	2. Chapter 2: Esperanza

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword **

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Esperanza"**

Marshall estaba que no se lo creia, Fiona...se habia suicidado, por su culpa, rapido este toma la mochila de la humana y baja a la costa a buscar señal de la chica, busco y busco por horas con la mas minima posibilidad de encontrar a su Novia, pero con el fracaso encarandolo ylos rayos de sol ya notandoce por el orisonte, afronto a la realidad, con ya lagrimas callendo de sus oijos miro a la eternidad del oceano azul y repitio -Fiona...- con una voz cortada entre la tristeza, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como decirle al chicloso y a la gata sobre esto, por justo...le darian la palisa de su eterna vida.

**~En El Dulce Reino~**

Cake se encontraba de rodillas llorando y gritando -!Por que, Gblob, Por que ella...por que mi hermana?!- gritaba una y otra vez la gata mientras tenia entre sus brazos la mochila verde de la aventurera Gumball se encontraba intentando consolar a la adolorida Cake, iontentando darle esperanzas de que ella seguia viva, de que la encontrarian...cosa que el mismo descartaba ya que el mismo Rey De Los Vampiros dijo que busco durante horas, cuando les conto todo desde como habia llegado Ashley a su casa para decirle que hiva a ser padre y de como quizas Fiona lo escucho todo de la nada sintio un buen arallaso en su mejilla Izquierda de parte de Cake y de parte de Gumball a gracias a su noblesa no hizo nada...para su pesar, pero dio un fuerte golpe para quien una vez fue su mas grande amigo, "La Ley De Hielo".

Marshall salio del Dulce Castillo cubriendose con una cortina que habia toma del castillo ya que su ex-mejor amigo, ya no lo ayudaria mas, para cuando el vampiro llego a su cueva y entro a su casa vio a una Ashley dormida en el sofa, notaba como en sus ojos habia marcas de que habia llorado bastante hasta tal grado de quedarse dormida con un amargo sabor en sus labios, Marshall no dejaba de sentirse fatal, a cuantas chicas mas deveria de lastimar para que dejara su reveldia o lo que lo hiciera actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable, floto hasta el sofa y con delicadesa tomo enbrazos a la chica con cuidado de no despertarla y la llevo hasta su cuarto para acostarla en su cama, Marshall solo se sento en la orilla de esta para cubrir a la peli-blanca con una manta y acarisiar una de sus mejillas con delicadeza -no te preocupes Ashley...yo cuidare de ti, no dejare que suifras mas por mi- dijo este en voz bajamientras se asercaba a la chica para darle un beso en su frente. esta seria una buena forma de empezar a madurar pronto, "Aceptar La Responsabilidad de Uno".

**~Nocheosfera~**

justamente en los Reinados de la temible señora Abader, la mujer se encontraba en uno de sus tantos cuartos de su castillo mirando por la ventana su temible reino -vaya, vaya, el plan esta saliendo y mucho mejor de lo esperado, quien hiva a decir que esa pequeña niña humana se suicidaria, de haberlo savido lo huviera pedido que lo gravaran- dijo con una voz burlona la Reina Demonio a su acompallante quien se encontraba oculta en las sombras -asi ella fuera del camino, y con sus unicos amigos odiando hasta el alma a Marshall, alfin podra recapasitar en tomar el negosio familia y regresara a la Nocheosfera- decia animada la mujer, pero luego una voz fria y carente de vida de una mujer sale de las sombras

-que hay de la otra, esa tal Ashley?, crees posible que se le vaya a soltar la lengua y le diga todo a tu hijo...digo, ya sabes como se a vuelto blanca con eso de que esta embarazada de tu hijo- dijo la voz sin vida haciendo pensar un poco a la Abader sin alejar la vista de aquella ventana

-umm...buen punto, bueno no importa, luego le echamos una visitar a mi linda "Nuerita" para darle una charla entre las dos, si quizas sabe que estoy inbolucrada en todo esto, pero no creo que este enterada que le di un afrodisiaco a los dos en sus bebidas, rayos como me encantan esas cosas, siempre orillando a los mas deviles a la lujuria, un afrodisiaco para Ashley, favoresiendo en el ambarazo y uno especial para Marshall para volverlo toda una fiera a la hora de hacer el amor- decia la Abader victoriosa de la primera Face de su plan

-mientras yo obtenga mi parte del plan, todo me da igual- dijo la voz un poco fastidiada

-tu solo tranquila, yo me encargo de eso, pero estate atenta para cuando llegue tu turno...Blair- dijo la Peli-negro y de entre las sombras unos ojos se hicieron poresentes, caresentes de vida, de alegri, solo muerte, sed de sangre y miedo habiataban en ellos al igual la orrible sonrisa que se forma de ella.

Ambas mujeres dieron la tipica burla macabra de un vil villano que estremecia a todo ser que la escuchaba a tal grado de no desear ser involucrados.

**~Casa De Marshall~**

Ashley, apenas se encontraba despertando despues de haber llorado bastante en la casa de su ex-novio, no recuerda mucho, sentia la caveza dandole vueltas y los parpados pesados, solo recurda ver a Marshall salir a toda prisa de la cueva gritando -"!Fiona, Fiona, Vuelve Fiona!"- escuchar aquellos gritos le dolian mucho en su corazon y cada vez que mencionaban aquel Nombre "Fiona" era una apullalada en su pobre coraozn, ella lloraba y lloraba, tenia miedo, ella deseaba tener mucho a ese bebe, pero nisiquiera podia cuidarse haci misma y temia por el bienestar de su bebe, pero luego volvio a ver a su entorno, ya nho se encontraba en la sala del vampiro, ahora se encontraba en la cama de Marshall -pero, como llegue aqui?- dijo en voz baja, mientras cuando quizo enderezarse un poco, sintio como algo caia de su cintura, era un brazo palido , cuando vio el deuño de ese brazo, sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron por las lagrimas, era Marshall quien habia dormido a su lado abrazandola y haciendola sentir protejida, rapido se abalanza al mucha despertandolo de golpe -!poir favor perdoname Marshall, perdoname todo lo que e echo...solo te pido que no me dejes sola, te lo suplico!- lloraba la chica escondiendo su mirada en el pecho del muchacho mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Marshall no sabia que hacer, pero solo opto abrazar a Ashley con sus brazosy acurrucarla en sus brazos para solo decirle -cuidare de ti Ashley, no dejare que nada te ase, te lo prometo- dijo Marshall con ternura, sin contar que escondia su verdaderos pensamientos en ese instante, Ashley solo lloraba en el pecho del chico sin voltearlo a ver.

**~_CONTINUARA_~**

* * *

Plis PlisPlis Plis Plis, dejen sus reviws


End file.
